¿Le gustas?: Los cumplidos
by Yuuki Ackerman
Summary: ¿Cómo saber si a esa persona tan especial le gustas? Dicen que una de las tantas formas de demostrarlo son los bonitos cumplidos que te hace. Y eso mismo es lo que tratará de identificar Lucy de los tantos gestos y comentarios que hacía el alocado Natsu. ¡Mucha suerte, Lucy! Viñeta. NaLu.


**¡Hola, hola! ¿Qué tal estáis después del período Navideño? Ah, por cierto, ¡feliz año nuevo 2015!**

**Ya hacía bastante tiempo que no subía ningún fic, así que he decidido desempolvar mi cuenta con esta pequeña viñeta.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, sino a su creador, Hiro Mashima, quien nos hace sufrir. A mi sólo me pertenece la trama de esta historia.**

**Sin más que añadir, ya pueden leer.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**¿Le gustas?: Los cumplidos.**

.

.

.

Hay un momento en nuestra vida en la que nos enamoramos perdidamente de alguien, y te invade una duda que te golpea insistentemente en cada momento de tu vida, _¿le gustas? _Pues bien, esa misma cuestión es la que se plantea la alegre maga celestial, Lucy Heartfilia.

En su cabeza, el dueño de sus pensamientos era una sola persona, un extrovertido joven de extraños cabellos rosados.

Y es que, ¿cómo podría averiguar si su compañero de aventuras correspondía a sus sentimientos? Su forma de ser era demasiado infantil.

Según había averiguado en internet, —sí, estaba tan desesperada como para consultarlo en webs— uno de los signos para identificar si le gustas a un hombre, es que te haga bonitos cumplidos.

Así que, dispuesta a comprobar sus teorías, se arregló concienzudamente para ir al gremio. Onduló ligeramente su cabello, se enfundó en un refrescante vestido de tirantes decorado con suaves tonos primaverales y se puso unos tacones claros que estilizaban sus torneadas piernas. Para completarlo todo, se aplicó un brillo de labios y se envolvió en el dulzón olor de su perfume favorito.

Una vez hubo terminado, se miró al espejo y recargó su confianza al máximo sabiendo que la necesitaría para aquella prueba. Sonrió, cogió las llaves de su apartamento y cerró tras de sí la puerta, encaminándose hacia su objetivo.

Sentía diversas miradas que se clavaban en su espalda, tanto de hombres como mujeres, y no todas ellas eran de buenas intenciones que digamos, intentó no concentrarse en ello y aceleró un poco el paso.

La imponente estructura de Fairy Tail apareció ante sus ojos y sonrió con orgullo al formar parte de aquella familia tan especial.

Abrió las enormes puertas de madera y saludó con alegría a todos sus amigos. Los demás ya se habían dado cuenta de que la joven había elaborado un poco más su atuendo comparado con las ropas que usualmente portaba, esperaba que aquel para el que se había arreglado lo notara, ya que esa era su finalidad.

Tras unos minutos logró observar la mata de cabellos rosas del chico que buscaba. Allá iba.

Él se encontraba en la barra charlando animadamente con su fiel felino azulado y la dulce Mirajane.

La albina al verla acercarse sonrió y su traviesa mente comenzó a trabajar.

—Ara, ara, que guapa estás hoy Lucy.

Así el Dragon Slayer y su compañero se giraron a verla, poniéndola nerviosa y destruyendo la determinación que se había impuesto en un principio.

El mago la miró insistentemente, escaneándola con la mirada, cosa que tensó a la rubia, paralizándola en su lugar.

—¿N-Natsu?—se atrevió a preguntar.

Fue en ese momento cuando la demonio intervino.

—Hey Natsu, ¿no crees que hoy Lucy está hermosa?

Aquel comentario la ruborizó y miró al mencionado, aguardando su respuesta.

—Sí...estás diferente—contestó al fin.

Lucy se sorprendió, ¿había oído bien? ¿Eso significaba que le parecía guapa? El sonrojo de sus mejillas aumentó una tonalidad. Su misón había sido bastante más fácil de lo esperado.

—Mmm...—Natsu pareció pensar algo mientras la volvía a observar, que hizo devolverle el gesto con duda.

Los tres allí presentes esperaron a que el de cabellos rosados dijera lo que pasaba por su mente.

—¿Has perdido los kilos que te sobraban? Tal vez por eso te ves diferente.

Y tras ese comentario, un grito seguido de una fuerte bofetada cerró la tan "romántica" escena, junto con las miradas resignadas de Happy y Mirajane, Natsu siempre sería Natsu.

Sin duda, una de las demostraciones para saber si a esa persona especial le gustas, son los cumplidos que te hace.

Aunque claro, a Natsu y Lucy todavía les quedaba mucho camino que recorrer en cuanto a estos temas se trataba.

.

.

**End**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Y esto es todo por hoy!<strong>

**Ay, este Natsu, tan despistado y en su mundo como siempre, Lucy necesitará mucha paciencia. Aunque siempre estará Mirajane para desempeñar su papel de celestina.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y que almenos esta pequeña viñeta os haya logrado sacar una sonrisa.**

**¿Merezco algún review?**

**Nos leemos, Yuuki Ackerman.**


End file.
